Domino Effect
by S-cherry-Blossem
Summary: We used to be as close as close could be, all ten of us. We can never really tell you how we met up, every story different, but we can tell you one thing. How we split up, our group of ten breaking into groups of two or less. Our lives torn from each other. All because of one word, one person. Her.
1. Chapter 1

**Anyways, please excuse any grammar or spelling errors, I do my best, but I`m not a proffesional, so please excuse them. Read bottom, you should, my begining and end things are very short and can be very important. This is a new story, not a full out story, just a #-shot.**

**Naruto and the other characters are not mine. Thanks anyone who reivews, faves, subs and all that! Love you guys! **

* * *

Can you imagine the feeling, the feeling that what you want is there, but isn`t in your reach? That`s how my life is, my life is one corrupted story, someone`s sick twisted story, making us all suffer through it. All my friend`s are invovled in it, even people who I only know are involved in the messed up story. Our story has some happy people, very few, but most of us our hating on somebody, someone we used to call our friend.

It all started with one person too. Just that one person who had all our lives turn around, and rip my closest friends apart. It`s almost been two months since we`ve all hung out together, or sat at lunch together. I haven`t even really talked to any of my old girlfriends, we all kinda stay to ourselves. We`ll be considered on their side if we talk to any of them, and I rather stay out of all that.

My life isn`t a stereotypical high school story, nothing like you see on t.v or in movies. If anything, _it`s worse._

_

* * *

_

My life used to be good, all ten of us together, myself and my four best girlfriends, and then the five guys. All of us together, myself Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Naruto. We were those best friends with different personalities put together. None of us could even tell you how we all started to be friends with each other. Of course we can tell you how we split apart. Or at least give you one of a few reasons, or the starter reason. Karin. One word is what started our drama. She came in as the new student, breaking our tight group up. People we`ve known since we were only in diapers, or only being able to spell "cat", "dog", "car."

After that, it just went down hill, everyone began to seperate, all hell broke loose. Even people who I only know from school got into our drama. Because of that one pest, Karin. Out of any of our old gang or anyone I hate her the most. She had stolen my best friend, my lover. I was destined to be with him, but she shows up one day, and bam! He`s with her. Slankore. Major slankore. You`re probably confused with all this information, my lover, our split, _her. _I`ll tell you the story.

* * *

I walked up the school stairs as always, the sun shining down on my smiling face, waiting to see all my amazing friends. Ino`s blonde hair came into view, my best friend, swishing around her head as she moved her hands around to make some big point to Kiba. Someone I think is good enough for her, he actually treats her like someone, unlike the other guys, not our group, who just see her as easy. Which she isn`t, Ino may not be the smartest book smart person, but she has her smarts, and I love her for that.

When I finally reached her Kiba was on the groud rubbing his head, Ino sitting on the ledge with her arms crossed. Neither one noticed me, only shy Hinata who came out of the school doors noticed me. Giving me a wave, and telling the other two of my presences. Both looked up at me, and Ino smiled getting up and pulling me in a hug. I thought we were both gonna down the stairs like the titanic.

"Bought time you got her!"

"I`m suprised you`re even here."

"Pish-posh." She waved her hand at me and I smiled as we sat next to Hinata, Kiba still on the ground, but just watching us waiting for on eof the other guys to show up.

"I heard we got a new student." We looked to Kiba looking up at the sky, I saw Ino blush a little looking at him, even I have to admit he`s cute, hot, but I have someone else in mind.

"What gender?"

"Gender" is the G-rated version Hinata, don`t be ashamed. Say "sex" that is the correct term, we are the sex female, and Kiba over there is the sex-of well no one really knows." Kiba gave her a teasing glare at Ino, but the rest of us laughed. Hinata having a blush on her face, she`s the purest of us all, always scared of those words.

"Why`s Hinata blushing?" We looked to see Neji and Naruto coming up the stairs, Naruto being the one to talk. Hinata`s face got even redder at the sight of him, we all know about that crush, except for Naruto. Such an idiot.

"I was being insulted!"

"No one really cares dog-breath." Naruto smirked at Kiba, and we all went into laughter, even Neji, knowing all the stupid insults ready to be thrown at each other.

"Yeah, well ramen-head."

"Fuzzy body!"

"Fake-blonde!" There faces got even closer and the constipated looked shown on their faces. Their brains working too hard for the sucky names.

"Oh, yeah, yeah you, you mutt! Ha!" I watched as Kiba`s face becamse astonished and he looked ready to kill and cry at the same time.

"Oh, yeah! You lint licker!" _Lint licker? _All our faces becamce appalled and everyone, everyone went anime white style with the big anime seat thing.

"Lint, licker?" Naruto said, right before he cracked up laughing, followed by the rest of us joining him, even Kiba started to laugh. That was always the good things, our friends never got mad at each other for long. Finally when we calmed down the bell rang and we headed to first hour, the rest of our friends probably meeting us in their. Tenten and Temari had to go run an errand before school and are gonna barely make it, Shikamaru just goes in and sleeps, and Sasuke had to go do a test.

We piled down the hallway and kept teasing Kiba about his "lint licker" comment, his face pouting and having a slight pink tint on his cheeks. He seemed better when Ino gace him a hug. All of us walked into first hour, and the class was only half full, ourselfves taking our assigned seats. Sadly. I sat down and started to doodle in my book, the bell ringing and the last studednts coming in. Asuma-sensei coming in shortly after. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to be greeted by a smirking Uchiha.

"Took you long enough Sasuke, you missed Kiba`s lint licker comment to Naruto." He chuckled and I felt my mind admiring his dimples. I always thought they made his smile more enchanting, it had a more boyish look to it on his manly looks.

"That`s one thing I might want to have seen."

"And not me?" I put my hand over my heart and pretended to be hurt.

"Of course I missed you." He gave my cheek a kiss before Asuma began teaching and we had to stop talking. My first hour went good, the whole first three hours went good actually, all of them went good until fourth. The one before lunch. _She _came. That slankore who broke us all up.

"Now class be nice to our nice to our new student and show her around." Kakashi-sensei told us when she walked into class and starred at us, all of us doing the same back to her. She didn`t smile, and very few of us smiled, a few guys nodded in approval and made snude comments, but most ignored her. I looked to my friends for what they thought of her, Ino was sneering, the others looked indifferent, and all the guys seemed to care less. I didn`t mind her then.

She ended up sitting next to Suigetsu, and Ami, both of who I would rather not be with if I had a choice. Nothing really seemed to be different then, we were still our group. Even at lunch we had no problems.

"So that new girl?" Ino was the only one that would actually want to talk about her for no reason.

"I think she`s fine."

"Seemed okay." Naruto muttered threw all his ramen in his mouth, and before school replayed in my mind, bringing a smile to my face.

"Yeah, well, I was curious." I smiled at my friend, she always wanted to be the one everyone knew, and she usually did it pretty decently too. Not making her self tainted, or known for bad reasons.

"How about happier topics?" Hinata can always be our savior, switching the topic to something better then what of a new girl. The only thing that bothered me at lunch was Sasuke stayed quiet, he didn`t smirk, or crack any remarks at any of the guys. It was almost like he wasn`t even there, he was only there because he ate his tomatos. I firgured he was just upset, that was until I saw him with _her, _Karin.

Neither one of them noticecd me when I watched them, Sasuke and Karin talking, Karin and Sasuke talking. His head slightly lowered, and her hand very close to his arm. I wanted to go over there and just rip it right off. Hers, not Sasuke`s. I watched as she laughed at something he said, and he smikred in return. I felt the jealousy rage in me, and I turned away. Not seeing the brown eyes watching me behind her new friend.

That was the start of everything going down hill. She and Sasuke, my best friend, started to go out. At first I was still his best friend, he even had me go on date`s with him, but that was weird. She`d even start making out with as soon as I got in the car, or putting her hand down his*cough*pants*cough* while we where in the movies or something. It`s like she knew we used to have something and wanted to show that she had him now. Sasuke still told me everything though, I was his best friend. She was the start of it all. The rest was just like dominos though, one thing after the other happened.

First it was Karin and Sasuke, but then all the other drama had started to happen. Sasuke had walked on me and Neji accidentally kissing. I had just gotten so frusturated with him being with her, and I just had get it out some how. We kissed and Sasuke accidentally caught us, making him mad at me. Then all the other drama happened, Tenten liked Neji so she got mad at me, and Temari being her best friend stuck to her side, and Ino being mine and believing me took mine. Poor Hinata actually kinda got kicked to the curb because she didn`t choose a side.

Since all the girls split, all the guys did too. Naruto and Sasuke got in a hug fight, Naruto knew about me and Sauske so he hated Sasuke for choosing Karin. Of course then since Naruto was on my side in some twisted way he decided to go out with Ino. Don`t tell me how it happened, but it did. Tenten felt like getting back at Neji and actually started to go out with Shikamaru. Yes. And then you should have seen that figh between Temari and Tenten, damn that was scary. Of course then Temari wanted to get back at Shika and decided to go out with Suigetsu, who wants Karin actually. And some how as well Hinata and Kiba started to go out, Naruto got pissed at that. You can see how this went.

Neji and me actually didn`t go out, he actually found some other chick to get Tenten jealous with. See, we`re all split, I can`t look at my best friend because she stole Hinata`s boyfriend, and I can`t look at any of my friends because of who they all stole from our old friends. Our whole group split up. The one I can`t look at the most though is Sasuke, I just can`t look at him, my old best friend with that slanore, doing who knows what with her.

So, here I am sitting at my own lunch table, all of us sit at our own lunch tables, well the messed up couples. I`m the only one that sits alone, only feeling feelings for my old best friend. Who righ now is not seen anywhere in the cafeteria, probably sucking faces with Karin. Everytime I look over at "their" table, Ami always gives me a smug look, like she knows something I don`t. Probably how many STD`s Karin has.

I sighed and looked down at my hot lunch, a well done salad, only being poked by my fork, and strawberries, if we were still together, my food would be gone, or all over from me laughing so hard. I felt a tear in my eye, I`ve tried to let it for so long, a week or two after we all broke up, but I can`t just let go of all those years we had been together. Unbreakable. Now all we do is break each other. Shikamaru and Tenten making out caught my eye and I fought the urge to puke it looked so wrong, and then Temari seeing them and grabbing Suigetsu to start making out with him.

Everyone seemed to be against each other, I didn`t even want o see who else started to make out from those two making out. Neji probably started making out with his sophie girlfriend. At least we`re only juniors and not seniors, that would have been a little more awkward since we hate that grade. I guess everyone has to do something to get back at someone, all but me. Sitting alone at a table thinking back to the good times.

Well what do you know, the coule showed up. Karin`s uniform looking a little ruffled, a Sasuke with no expression on his face, almost like nothing bothers him. How I wish it would bother him. There, there`s those beautiful onyx eyes, starring right at me, clashing with my emerald one`s. Right before looking away. I felt the lose of him instantly and turned my head away, going back to poking at my salad, a few water droplets appearing and hitting the lettuce.

* * *

**Slankore means, slut + skank + whore = slankore! So there you are. I hope you enjoyed the first part, I`m not sure when the next part will come out, I have a very busy schedule and I thought of this. I`m not really sure when any of my other stories will be updated, I`ve been super busy and it`ll stay that way for a while, at least his week, I`ll have a break soon and try ot get updates out for most of my stories.**

**~Chao**

**P.s Read other stories, vote, fav, sub, and all that please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone!I have some very bad news to share with you all.**

**First, I bet most of you have noticed my lack of updates, sorry, but my schedule is very busy and will continue to be very busy, so I ask you guys to be patient. My longer stories probably won't be updated for a long time, I have school, sports everyday, and then my weekends are booked.**

**Second, I need some inspiration, I have ideas, but nothing big enough for a huge chapter, so please give me ideas!**

**Third, I will probably get one shots up, and I will probably work on one after I post this, please forgive me, but I have ideas I wish to share, and I need more for the other stories. **

**Fourth, Alot of people have told me they want more on my Halloween Story, I have decided that every Halloween I`ll post a new chapter, but also that if I get so many reviews overall on all my stories combined I`ll post a new chapter, and you can also review for another story, even if it`s a one shot, and you just want one chapter of continuation, so review for that. I`ll have a goal set up on my profile, and update when I have the chance.**

**Fifth, This is totally unrelated to writing, but has anyone noticed the new Naruto theme song? I really hope that what I perceive it as isn`t true. I think Sakura might kill herself, that`s what it look likes, I mean she probably want, but does anyone else see that in the theme song with her holding that kunai and everything else going on?**

**Sixth, I think that is all. Please don`t be mad at me! Also, any reviews for any of this counts, oh and any review has to be something good, not just "count," or something pathetic, that will not count.**

**Have a good day~**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, here it is! An update! I know, my schedule was very busy, and it is practically over, but I can`t write 24/7, so please be aware of that. Please excuse all the grammar mistakes, I try my best, but I am not a proffesional. Oh, and I plan to take one day and go through all my stories and fix any mistakes, if you see any please do, I don`t catch them all.**

**Thank you to all who review, fav, sub, and all that! Love you guys!**

**Naruto and the other characters are not mine, only plot. **

**And thank you to Silenceisthekey, I love your reviews!**

* * *

The bell finally rang as the heat started to sink into the crowded lunchroom. Many had tried to go outside, but had failed due to the intense heat, or the random occuring showers. I had watched as it happened, a few people going outside the doors, only to come back in a few minutes later, an annoyed look on their faces. I watched them all, my lettuce most likely have a holey day.

I thought some might turn and look at me, feeling the eyes watching them, as they clung to someone they wish not to cling too, but need to cling too. It was irony at it`s fullest, and yet they have no idea they are the lesson of it. I learned long ago I was that lesson, but I do not know if they know that? Perhaps, they should, maybe it would make things better, but it wouldn`t make them greater.

The crowd moved in the halls, everyone moving around another, flowing in and out. Doors being open with light one second, and covered with another in the next second. None, seemed to notice me, even the one`s who bumped right into me, a few people noticed me, I had never been someone people really disliked. I played sports, did different things, and was noted for my smarts. I had gotten on the Homecoming court my freshmen year, Ino being the other one. We had decided to split it, since two boys were elected as well, Sasuke and Neji.

The memories of all of us together brought wetness to my eyes, a arm coming to wipe them up. Elbowing someone else in the process.

"Hey watch i-. Oh, its you." The narrowed, red eyes pierced mine, my own glare setting on my face.

"Yeah, me. Do you mind if you move though? I don`t really want to catch whatever your newest STD is." She send me a hotter glare, her mouth opening, but I had walked into class before she could say more. The bell ringing, as an angry growl and footsteps left the area. My fourth hour seemed nothing out of normal, an old friend there, an ex friend there, and an ex lover no where to be seen. Probably spreading more STDs, most likely with his "girlfriends," "best friend."

The thought of Karin having a best friend over me made me hurt. My old one, one of who I would give anything for again, sitting on the other side of the room, her blonde hair getting blown by the breeze that blew in every now and again. She seemed stoic, not even noticing how Kiba was talking to one of his nex friends and pointing at her, when they had been so close to dating. I took my seat and set my fluff of pink down, my arms making a nice pillow on the rough, desk.

"You know, you really shouldn`t piss Karin off." The voice seemed so foreign, so distant, yet I know the voice so well. I moved my head, and turned to see a cool set of eyes looking at me, leaning back against there chair.

"Why would I care?" His face was suddenly closer with mine, the fresh piece of gum reaching my nose, awaring me again of how close he is.

"Because, I rather not have to cool down my girlfriend later." He whispered it in my ear, my anger boiling inside of me. That piece of darkness, the one that we always have, that grows, and grows, and just after someones says or does something it comes out? Well, this might be that time.

"Really, girlfriend now? I thought she was just anothr thing you could give your STDs too? Don`t want the world running out on your account now do we?" Even as, it may not have been the best comeback oef the century, it was still something he didn`t want to hear. His hand shot out and gabbed my wrist, forcing me to look straight into his eyes, flickers of red coming and going.

The whole classes eyes could be felt on my back, there being no connection between us was known, and I suppose us all of a sudden talking is considered something worthy of watching. I could feel Kiba`s and Ino`s stares on me the hardest though, those eyes almost looking at each other, blocked my me and this _thing._

"Really Sakura, I`m surprised you can even say those words you little virgin. Although, from what I last know, who even knows if you`re a virgin?" The war was silent between our eyes, his angry, but cocky look in his eyes, and my pissed eyes, locked on each other. Some people "oohed," at his comment, most knew of how Sasuke and me became ex-friends.

"You re-" The reply was cut short, a jolly women`s voice making us all turn around. Sasuke`s and my eyes never breaking contact until I finally turned full around. Even with our teacher teaching a new lesson, I could feel his eyes on my back, watching every little thing I did. I tried to keep the feelings of him actually looking at me for once out.

* * *

___"Some of the biggest challenges in relationships come from the fact that most people enter a relationship in order to get something; they're trying to find someone who's going to make them feel good. In reality, the only way a relationship will last is if you see your relationship as a place that you go to give, and not a place that you go to take."_ ~ Anthony Robbins  


* * *

Sometimes I wish I really could just die, I mean just drop down dead. Not some stupid cheesy death were I fall down and then have a few lasting second where I say something cheesier then my death. Just, plain, old, and a fast death, noting to it, but it seems fate disagrees. Believing that I should have to stand here, in a towel, with nothing under, on cold tile floor, with Tenten looking at me like that. I mean seriously I can`t just fall down dead!

Her eyes stayed on mine, her eyes calculating, my body not allowing her to get out, and her body not allowing mine to move from the way. She herself has her clothes on, and hair done as she has always done. The tension moved none, my lack of heat finally making me move towards my bag, her body becoming stiffer if possible as I moved forward. I had the urge to speak, and it started to come out, being stopped by angry voices approaching, coming closer and closer.

We moved in sync, making our way into the closet, almost trampling on each other. The musty, dark place giving me, probably her too, chills. The voice finally came to full volume, echoing off the walls. Two people. Or one girl and one boy, Miki and Sasuke to be exact. The almost nonexistent crack let us see almost nothing, and it made them see absolutely nothing. Their voices echoed of the walls, he accused her of cheating, he said he didn`t.

The arguement went back and fourth, Tenten`s and my body getting sweatier and sweatier. Finally, as it seemed it started to end, but all was unforgiven when Ami walked in. Her voice echoing even louder, wondering what they were doing in here. I felt the sigh escape my lips, as if they knew we are here and wish to give us a show. The yelling starting again, even little cat-fights that Sasuke did little to stop. They`d probably be best friends again tomorrow, and forgiving of Sasuke as well.

My mind reeled as the voices became softer, or louder? After being in a chlasotophobic closet for so long everything begins to blur together, but they seemed to be getting softer, their voices lowering. Tenten and I both said nothing, even as we thought they might have left, we looked through the small crack to see, and we saw nothing. Slowly, agonizingly we cracked the door opened and looked, and it started over, opening, looking. Until, finally we opened it all the way, not a person in the room.

We each turned to one-another. Her eyes cast downed when I looked at her. I felt my eyes go down aswell. Finally, I knew the whole thing had to stop, I missed my girls, I miss our all nighters, and shopping trips. I moved one foot, and then another, her eyes looked up. I took that moment to pull her into a hug, my arms wrapping around her. Her body stayed stiff, but only for a minute, before she wrapped her arms around mine, I felt little droplets hit my bare shoulder, but I said nothing as she let it all out.

"I`m so sorry Sakura, I`m so sorry." She kept repeating it over and over, I just rubbed her back, a few of my own tears being let out.

"It`s fin-"

"No, no its not. I can`t believe, ugh." I laughed at how confuesed she sounded, something she doesn`t get very often. At first she seemed astonished I was laughing, but hers sooned joined in. I smiled as she seemed happy for once, the toll had taken all of us. We bid each other adeu and I got dressed, a real smile gracing my lips. I have one friend back, and more to go.

* * *

Something whizzed past, and then another thing whizzed past. She was getting ready for the third thing to whizz past, but it didn`t. Instead something domed her. Straight on the back of the head, making her go straight down. The whizzes finally stopped, only so that everyone could look, her body sprawled out on the dirty tiled floor. No one making a move to help her. Tears threatened to fall, laughter reaching her ears as everyone kept looking.

Something moved in the crowd, pushing everyone apart. Making a way, everyone backed away, letting her get to the girl.

"Are you okay Hinata?" The addressed girl looked up, surprised to find the emerald greens and pink hair she hasn`t seen for awhile. Another stood behind her, brown hair and brown eyes, another familiar yet unfamliar face to her. She didn`t respond, the crowd still laughing at her, even more people watching. She looked around, her eyes widening when she saw Sasuke looking at her, but realized it was not her, but the colorful blossom helping her up. She didn`t move her eyes off him, she had known what happened between them, and the way Sasuke watched her was, _predatorial? _

"You jerks why don`t you mind your own business and get the hell out of her!" Tenten yelled at the crowd, most leaving knowing what the girl would do if disobeyed. Still, as they all left, Hinata watched as Sasuke`s eyes stayed on them, following the pink haired girl as she helped the violet girl up. Only when he turned a corner did he look away.

"Hey, heeeyyy Hinata! You there!"

"Huh? Oh yeah, uhm, thanks for the help." She felt like a foreigner even with how long she had known the girls, they hadn`t talked in so long, yet here they are saving her, just like they used to do.

"So, what happened?" The tears fell, she had missed them so much, and for them to save her felt like old times. Times she wished she could have back, and they could do what they used to do. Both of them came up and hugged her, making her cry even harder, both of them laughing. They lead her away from the lockers, and lingering people, into a bathroom.

Sakura locked the door once they got in. Tenten looked under the stalls, kicking them open aswell, making sure no one is in any of them. Hinata watched from her spot on the counter, watching as Tenten hesitated on the last one. Her foot getting ready to kick it open, only for the door to open, exactly the same time Tenten`s foot moved.

"What the hell! Tenten!" The voice yelled, its arms only being seen, and Tenten just standing there. Sakura joined Hinata, both of them watching, waiting for what would come out of the pink stall.

"Sorry, Ino." Tenten put her sheepish face on, rubbing the back of her head. And not a second later Ino came out, glaring at the bun girl. Her face becoming surprised when she saw the other two girls watching her. Her face going from surprised to worry when she saw Hinata`s tears and bruises.

"Hinata! What happned. Oh, wait, I shouldn`t move that fast. Damnit Tenten." Ino laid curled up on the floor, holding her stomach, Sakrua walking over ot help her up.

"Guess you know not to get in the way anymore pig." Sakura teased, helping the purple girl up.

"I missed you forehead!" Both the girls teared up, hugging each other to death, both had been missing their best friend. Tenten got a sad look on her face, her best friend is still not with them, and would probably be the hardest to bring back.

"Uh, did you forget Hinata?" The girls looked up from their position on the floor, Hinata giving them slow smile.

"Well, pig distracted me!"

"I distracted you!" Tenten sighed, not even together for a minute and they`re bickering like they used too. And, she may not admit it out loud, but she missed those two going at it, it became part of her daily routine, and sometimes it was funny stuff they bickered about. A smile spread on her face, and Hinata put one on hers shortly after, probably thinking the same thing of the two girls that finally stood up.

"Well, can we help her now?"

"Mhm." Sakura pulled something out of medicinces from her bag, and Ino begun telling Hinata a story so she would be distracted. It seemed like old times, and Tenten wished it was everyone, and she wondered if it would be everyone soon. Even Sasuke had been looking at them, well Sakura. Tenten was surprised to find out he had been watching her, Hinata couldn`t believe it and either could she.

The laughter echoed off the walls, and even as the bell for the end of the hour rung, followed by the beginning of the next hour, they didn`t move. A familiar feeling they all missed settling into their hearts.

* * *

The hazel eyes starred across the lunchroom, many other colors watching as well, appalled by what they are seeing. Her eyes narrowed down, how could they? Did they all take _her _side? But, she knew in truth they couldn`t have, rumor has it that they broke up, aswell as Hinata and Ino dumping as well. Some people started to turn away, the scene somewhat normal to them, as if they have seen it before, which they have.

She wouldn`t buy it though, none of them would just all of a sudden be friends again. She wouldn`t at least. Maybe, she`s just dreaming? She pinched herself once to make sure.

"Babe, are you okay?" Her head turned, coming face to face with the blue headed teen. She looked at him again, his smile fading into confusion. She kept looking at him, something in head wasn`t adding up, it seemed wrong for him to call her babe. She shook her head and put on a smile, not wanting to dig into it.

"I`m fine, just shocked by all that." Her painted thumb gestured at the center of attentions, more people now watching now, because there is more people.

"Yeah, I think everyone is." Suigetsu said no more, turning to one of his friends, satisfied his girlfriend is alright. That thought hit her again, shouldn`t he be worried that she`s looking at them? They were her old best friends and all. Temari got up slowly, making her way towards the snack bar, needing some chocolate. Her mind drifted as she waited in line, the room slowly fading.

_"Hey, hey Tem!" A high pitched voice yelled in the open air, the smell of green and food in the air, a few people turning their heads to see the cute, little girl in her shorts and flowery top run by, barrette in hair._

_"What Ino?" The four pig-tailed one stopped to look at her friend._

_"Sak and Ten, and Hina all found a goody, goody, goody place!" The smile widened, the slightly older one nodded, following her friend farther into the park. Kids and adults walked all around them. She soon saw her friends around a goody place as Ino said, she could see them all eating something, their faces bright and innocent. She noticed one thing they didn`t though, not even Ino noticed it. The boys sneaking up behind them, well Sasuke sneaking on Sakura._

_Temari watched as he wrapped his arms around her little waist, making Sakura jump and drop her treat._

_"Sasuke!" Her high voice yelled, turning around to come face to face with the smirking little stinker. Temari watched as everyone else did, even the goody guy watched the little kids and their drama. Sakura seemed even madder because some of the chocolate had gotten on her green netted tank top, avoiding her jean shorts._

_She felt eyes starring at her and looked ot find Shikamaru starring at her, his eyes open and curious. He probably wanted to know why she didn`t say high to him, they had gotten close in school, and their parents loved to have playdates with each other. She gave a shy wave to him, before making her way to the goody. She heard Sasuke apologize on the way, and offering Sakura another treat at his cost. She knew Sakura smiled and hugged Sasuke. The older man looked down at her, giving a smile. Temari had her own smile on, asking for a double chocolate chip cookie._

"Double chocolate chip cookie."

"Sorry? We don`t have those." She came out of her reverie, focusing on the man who had spoken to her. She must have been moving up as the line moved without knowing.

"Right, sorry. Uhm." What could she get now? The thought of a double chocolate chip cookie was stuck in her mind now." A blue-berry muffin?" Damn healthy school food, how can they call it a snack bar with no chocolate? She shook her head, focusing on how good the muffin would taste, paying the cashier and leaving, heading back to her tabble. Passing an unwanted face in the process. She turned her head before he could see her, but she saw him. The face she had crushed on, her old playmate. No, it was wrong to think about those things when she has Suigetsu. Even so, that face drifted in and out of her mind.

Temari never noticed the eight eyes watching her, as she moved through the crowd, back to the side of the cafeteria, a place a few months ago she would have never sat.

"Do you think she`ll be okay?"

"I don't know she seemed really out of it."

"I hope we can get her back."

"I know, I miss her too." But, those eight eyes didn`t notice one pair of dark eyes watching them the whole time.

* * *

**Oh, so what`s going to happen? Next chapter will be the finale! So hope you liked, and be ready for the next chapter to come out! Yeah!**

**P.S please vote, fave, sub, read other stories, and all that. Thank you.**

**~Chao.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the last chapter! Thank you for all your support and patience. Love you guys! Please excuse any mistakes I will be going over this to fix it all up, just as I will with my other stories once I get time. Very busy right now! I didn't want to make you guys wait anymore!**

**Enojy!**

**Love all you guys who review, fave, and sub!**

**Naruto and the other characters are not mine, only plot.**

* * *

Sakura and the girls had taken turns watching Temari, meaning, who ever had a class with her watched her. All of them could report basically the same thing before last hour, the one Sakura has with her, study hour, with a few other old friends. They could all report,

She's unhappy.

Unfocused.

Guilty Looking.

She didn't even speak or look at Suigetsu in the one afternoon hour she had with him was reported by Tenten. Saying she just looked out the window and watched the cluods.

Sakura sighed as she entered the library, checking in with the librarian to make sure she's marked here. Looking around she saw a few stragglers gathering their things before the final bell would ring. Only another fifty five minutes till after that and they would all be gone. The girls plan unable to be completed if she was to get out of the school parking lot before they could talk to her.

Her feet automatically lead her over towards her usual table, one that faced away from the others, not wanting to see what the others were thinking. Every now and than she would feel eyes on her back, turn around and be met with faces buried in books or homework. Not once has she caught anyone looking at her, but the eyes feel so similiar to her, making her think it's Sasuke.

Speaking of which, the god enters himself. The library doors shutting loudly behind him as always, followed by the usual disapproving look of the librarian, only a look though. She has learned that no words affect him that much. Sasuke's eyes stay focused on the back of the library, his little corner that he can't be seen doing whatever it is he does.

Sakura would guess making out or having sex with Karin or some girl, but the only girls are Sakura, Temari, and some chick that never does anything but draw on her hands. Words never leaving her lips. So what he does back there? Sakura doesn't know.

A loud shrill sound echoes in the halls and room, throughout the whole school, signaling everyone better have their asses in sixth hour or they're late. The door slamming loud again, a heavy sigh sounding in the room, before another door was heard roughly shut.

Letitng her mind forget about everything but her homework, Sakura opened her first notebook and began reading what she would need for her next report. Reading the long list of books, her head already seeing how many nights she would stay up late working on it. Only to wake up a few hours later tired as can be and having to get ready for school.

The chair made little noise as it grazed the dull carpet. Same with her feet as she began to walk towards a shelf, shoes dragging slightly as she noticed where the books began taking her. Farther and farther away from her safey table, deeper and deeper into the awaiting preadator. Already knowing she would be headed his way, and ready for his taking. Even as she started to slow down and praying to reach the books before she reached _him, _he was licking his lips with a plastered smirk, counting the seconds until her body would be faceable for his liking.

Sakura's fingers ran along the shelf, reading all the titles and numbers, knowing her book would be right, by him. Would he say anything? Sure the girls and Sakura wanted to get the whole group back together, but they are working on Temari right now, not Sasuke? And how could she talk to him after he broke her heart.

Her heart pounded in her ears as "the corner" came insight, a certain male in a chair, looking confident and gorgeous as ever. Sakura could see the book she needs, right there, right in fron of him, on the top shelf. Damn tall shelfs to hell she thought as her footsteps became slower and slower, wishing he would have some reason to get up and go somewhere else.

* * *

I watched as she approached, her once steady pace becoming slower and slower. I knew she knew I was watching, waiting for her. I could only smirk as her body found what she needed, turning away from me and letting me admire her lowly, lovely backside. A little more filled out since the last time I was allowed to see it so close. I watched as she reached a arm up, aiming at the book she needed.

Her uniform skirt raised up a little, showing the hem edge of her black shorts, the only undershorts students are allowed to wear in school. A pale finger of hers with green nail polish touched the edge of the book, I could read her body language. Stiffening, and a soft "shit" coming from her mouth as she couldn't reach it. The skirt still up a little.

My mind became incoherent as I stood up silently, making my way to my prey. A smirk still on my face as I just reached her, my body pressing up against hers, pressing it into the shelf. A soft gasp coming from her lips, my one arm going around her waist, the other reaching towards the book she wanted. Grabbing the edge and pulling it down, knowing her eyes are following my hand.

"S-s-asuke."

"Hm?" Backing up, I let go of her waist, going to the edge of the table, leaning against it with my hand dangling the book. Her eyes going between it and me. Desperation sinking into her eyes.

"I need that."

"Nice to know."

"Sasuke." Angry? Wonder if I could get something out of that?

"Maybe I need it."

"Than why did you wait until I got here."

"So I could see your ass." Her face lit up darker than Karin's hair, eyes showing innocence at the comment.

"Fine, you saw it. Now. Give. Me. The. Book." Turning it around in my hands, I watched as she slowly started to step towards me, taking half of the steps to get to me, pausing and waiting.

"Tch. And I should be satisfied from that? Why are you and the girls talking? Last time I checked you all hated each other." Her eyes slitted as she regarded me, answering with a venom tone in her voice.

"I don't see how that's any of your business."

"Maybe not,but, " my hand dropped the book on the table, her eyes following it, taking the mometary distraction to bring her into me, mouth at her ear,"I don't like being fooled." Not waiting a second more, I pressed my lips solidly against hers. Her mouth opening in surprise, allowing me to pull her back to the table, falling onto me, as I fell half on the table.

I knew her resolve was slipping away as I started to working my hands up from her hips, going towards the buttons. I could feel my dick rising up in the thought of taking her. Even Karin and the others girls take more time for me to get horny sometimes, but her? It's just too easy.

* * *

I couldn't believe he would kiss me! In a library, but it's, so, good. I let his lips melt against mine, I could feel his hands go towrads my blouse, forgetting we had stopped talking, and that we-

"Mhhmm." The noise slipped from my lips, his lips working along my neck, pushing the blouse down a little to get more room, his hands already unbuttoning my blouse. Letting it slip off my shoulder, exposing my polka dot bra. His lips stopped for a second, crainning his neck to get a look, only before he pressed his lips against mine again.

Not wanting to feel silly shirtless, I began to move my hands up his shirt. Feeling the solid abs that I missed. Becoming braver, I traced them slightly, a low growl in his throat, and vibrating into my mouth showed he like it. Finally gathering all my confidence, I started to unbutton his dress shirt. only to be stopped by the loose tie. His hands going away from my back to undo it. Our lips seperating for air, but nothing being said.

My mind was starting to loose his drunken, high kiss. Clearing up, I was just ready to tell him to stop, but his mouth latching on to my covered breast stopped me, my hands fisitng in his hair. His arms going to my bra's clasp and undoing it, his mouth detaching for a second before it was right back on it. I couldn't let my mind stay hazy by his actions. That mouth has touched _hers, _the one that is the reason we have to go threw this.

"Sasuke, Sasuke! Stop!" My voice came out high pitched and whiny, but his head left my breast, but his eyes stayed downcasted.

"Karin, or Ami would have let me finish."_ Yeah, and the other half of the girls in our school._ It still ticked me off that he would say that though, leaving me for some slut and I'll forgive him like that?

"Well, sorry that my legs don't have 24/7 service." A smirk grazed his face at my comment, his body leaning nack against the table, my body still sitting on it.

"Too bad, you probably wouldn't be able to walk." That stupid smirk never left his face as I felt my own face reddening to a level ten blush. I could only imagine what he's thinking.

"Well, you sure wouldn't be the reason." The smirk instantly fell off his face, I could imagine it just slipping right off, and, smack! Hitting the floor with a loud boom! His face darkened instead, a glare forming in his eyes, yet they didn't seem to be aimed at me, more like someone who is in his mind. Poor homo-sapien.

"And who would be? Dear Neji? Kiba? Some guy I don't know? One you just found on the street corner?" A smirk didn't appear on his face, but a haughty air surrounded his words. My face went from an embarrassed red to an angry red.

"Well at least I know their names."

"Mhm. So what are you girls up too?"

"Nothing of you business." With the last firm statement, I grabbed my book and walked off hastily, fixing my clothes and hair on the way back. I could feel his smirk following me, his ego becoming even bigger.

* * *

The clanging of metal echoed in the halls as feet and chatter smothered the air. Everyone happy to finally get the day over, Temari could agree, it was indeed a long one. She had been having an average day, but once lunch was ending and after, it all seemed so slow and hazy. She had noticed, her frien-, girls in her grade, watching her. Always one of "them."

She had seen them all sitting at lunch together, and had thought of going over to them, but decided against it. What could she say? "Hi, sorry I stole your boyfriend, made out with him, _and _got in a huge fight with you that ended our friendship?" Yeah, no. She hadn't seen any of the guys together, as much as she wanted too. Some part of her ached at not seeing the tight group they had at a usual table, all greeting warmly as she walked over.

Sakura was the last one she had seen watching her, but she must have had to get something as she moved from her desk into "Sasuke's corner." I couldn't see or hear anything really, but when Sakura came out her state was a little dishelved. I highly doubt her and Sasuke had did "it," seeming rather pissed, but the way she looked said that something had happened besides him pissing her off.

Secretly, Temari had been hoping she would plop down next to her and they would start talking, getting everything out. Afterall, how could the rest of them be together so easily, and not her? They all had gone against each other pretty badily, and basically on the same level, everyone would have a hard time pleading a case.

A final bell rang out, indicating that the late buses would be leaving in five minutes. Temari used to worry about catching those, always runnnig from sixth hour to her locker, and than out to the buses. Sometimes making the first buses, but they put the freshmen as far away from the bus area as possible, and it takes quite some time to get there. Which, makes no sense when mostly only freshmen and sophmores ride the buses.

Her hand slammed the locker as she got her stuff out. A hand coming around her waist, a kiss on her forehead. A sense of wrongness came over. She liked Suigetsu, but had only gone out with him to fill a void, and lately, it just felt wrong to be with him, using him.

"You look, sad?"

"Yeah, just kind tired, makes you said, you know?" Suigetsu shrugged as he answered his reply, his eyes following something down the hallway.

"I guess." Temari turned to see what, _who _he had been watching, seeing a spray of red hair turn the corner. She had no doubt it was Karin, and wondered why he would be watching her. She knew he would never cheat, afraid of her, and Sasuke would kill him. Even if Sasuke cheats himself, anyone cheating on his "girlfriend" is a son of a bitch. Meaning, dead.

"So you coming over?" She looked back one second before his eyes turned away from the corner and back to her, his usual smile on his face.

"Ah, no, I gotta do some major project." His face fell a tad bit, but Temari knew he was secretly kind of happy she couldn't come over, it ment his friends could come over for endless hours to play videogames. Is that wrong?

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." He gave her a brief kiss on the lips, before he turned and walked away, backpack slung over his shoulder.

"Bye." She whispred into the air, she had wanted to say they should break up, but she wasn't even sure what to do anymore. Sighing, she tightened her grip on her bag and starting walking to her car. Turning to look around when she thought she felt someone watching her, met with nothing but stranglers.

* * *

Her sneakers dragged on the barely cracked cement. Her head hanging down as she kept thinking about what to do, her mind processing a million thoughts. Cars honked and sped as they passed her, not even taking notice of the teenage girl. Caught up in her own thoughts, she had almost been hit twice by cars, once by a biker, and three times by some sort of sports ball flying at her.

The loose shirt on her fluttered slightly as a light breezed rolled through the air, making her happy she had opted for capris and not shorts. Laughter and the screams of children reached her ears. Lifting her head slightly to see the park she had played at as a little four year old until she was about thirteen. They would always meet up her to play as kids, and even when it became mainly a meeting spot as they got older, they would sometimes still play here.

For some reason she seemed drawn to the happy park. Walking threw the wrought-iron gate, perfectly maintained, she walked along the colorful path. Each cement block a diffrent color. She watched as kids played on all the equipment, chasing each other around. Mothers sititng on benches and watching. The occasional order kids playing somewhere. The park is big, and split up into different sections, some by age and others by activities.

Not wanting to get pestered by little kids she turned towards the older kids sports fields and areas. Walking by some guys and girls playing a soccer game, a couple of girls practicing cheerleading or gymnastics. Ino probably would have been able to tell her what, and march over to the girls and tell them all they're doing wrong.

Temari kept walking onward, her head lifing to the sky or down to the ground every so often. A perfect day to be out and around. The two basketball courts came in her vision, she could see one full of girls playing on it. She didn't even notice who they had been until the game stopped and her name left one of their lips.

Turning back Temari saw her old friends watching her, Tenten being the one hollering her name, and catching the attention of anyone near them. The basketball had been left towards the end of the court, and the girls standing at the edge, watching her.

"You wanna play?" Tenten smiled at her, almost as if the past wrong-doings had never happened. Just another day that they would meet up to play a game.

"I, how can you do that?" The smile fell off her face, and the others gave questioning looks.

"Do what?"

"Say "you wanna play," after all I had done to you guys!" The sentence wasn't a yell, but it came out with anger, her eyes trying to hold back tears.

"Maybe, because we have history Temari, and we all did wrong, but come on! We're gonna graduate soon, we should graduate high school together like we've graduated kindergarten and middle school together." Nobody said anything after that, the silent promise ringing in the air.

"Yeah,"she sighed, casting her eyes downward,"but I don't know, Shikamara must hat-"

"And Neji probably hates me, but hey." Tenten said, shrugging her body. Temari watched them all, the memories of them meeint here ran through her head, she missed the, familarity.

"Sure. I'll cream you guys as always." A few smiles, hugs, and words they started another, letting everything out. Temari really wished she had worn shorts instead now.

A figure watched from the shadows of the trees, a cigarette hanging out of his mouth, watching _them, her. _His eyes never left her as she ran up and down the court. He had started watching them a little after they had gotten hear. Seeing everything, Temari coming by, being forgiven. He really couldn't get rid of the paranoria that they're planning something.

He could see them all sweating, and laughing as Sakura tried to shoot a basket, but missed horribly. Sasuke could remember the times he had helped her shoot baskets, spending time before they all met up at the courts. His hand pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and tossed it on the ground, crushing it with his shoe heel. Seeing them stopping, he turned around and walked into the trees, getting what he wanted.

* * *

The days after the girls got together were spent together. They had to think of how they could get the guys back, and which ones would be easier than others, meaning first to last. They spent hours together after school, talking as much as they could in school, not just about the guys, but about life, what had happened while they were all seperated. One thing they had in common. Lonely, no matter how many new friends or boyfriends they had gotten.

They had finally composed a list of who they would go after first, and such.

Naruto- Apologize and crack some jokes.

Kiba- Make sure to admit feelings(Ino) and apologize very much.

Shikamaru- Temari gotta get-Ino! Major apologize and make sure to completely settle Tem-Sui thing.

Neji-Asshole who both Ten and Sak have to be serious with. Still all apologize.

Sasuke- Phhh. Major asshole. Sakura has to get some! Guys! Kill Karin. Agreed.

Just looking at it on a piece of paper made it seem simple and easy, say some stuff, and well-ah! Too bad they all knew it wouldn't be that easy, maybe Naruto, and Kiba, possibly Shika, but Neji and _Sasuke_? Killer. They would sure have one hell of a day tomorrow trying to get all the guys together again.

* * *

I could feel his stare on my head as I kept turned towards the wall, not greeting him in the smallest bit. I had come to the conclusion that, we need to end. I don't have the feelings or engery anymore to put up the facade that I like him that , Sakura told me he's been getting chatty with Karin lately, someone that if anyone I know and talk to is talking too, dead.

"No morning?"

"We need to break up." His mouth didn't move, and I finally turned towards him, biting on his lip and casting his eyes to the side.

"I guess I have should have known." he looked into her eyes, his expression blank, Temari found some insult that he wasn't showing sadness or anger," that you never got over him or them, I noticed it you know? Thought maybe you could get over him? Guess not. I'll, I'll see you around."

Suigetus didn't even mutter a good bye as he turned around and headed towards his locker. Temari had the urge to run up and sock him in the head. She may have not love him or highly liked him, but for him to just walk off and not show any emotion after she broke up with him, is an insult, hurting her pride. And she debated going up to hit him, but what would that do? More drama, and that's the one thing she's trying to fix right now, she doesn't need anymore at all.

The last warning bell rang and Temari grabbed her final things and headed to her class, ready to face the day now that she had one thing done. Next thing, get Shikamaru on her, their side. She would prefer a romance, the one thing she always wanted, but something in her head said that he won't just go out with her like that after all she's done, and she can't blame him. All while her mind was saying that, her heart kept saying shut up. For once, she didn't know which one to choose.

Her black ankle boots made clicks on the tiled floors, only a pair of clicking heels, passers couldn't even hear them over everyone else's. Temari always wondered what people had thought of them walking down the hall, Sakura wearing black knee-high convers, high heel boots or wedges, wedges, and anything to flip flops, Hinata with flip flops or some boots, Ino with her high heels, and Tenten with her simple converse and other tennis shoes. They were an odd pair of friends, walking down streets, in the mall or, school, you wondered what brought them all together.

Temari was with the others on how they became their big group of ten. Tenten and Temari had been friends, both being on the boyish side a little, and than some how ending up best friends as well with the other three girls. Temari smiled at the happy memories of all them together, even the guys became pictured in her head. When they had their first all teen sleepover at Ino's and found the guys peeking in. How she found out about Sasuke being the one planning it all to see Sakura, told by Shikamaru.

Or when they had all gone out to ice cream when Temari got her license. Driving the girls, and the guys met them up there. Ending up having to clean the whole shop inside and outside from their big mess. Only over who would get the last serving of Chocolate Chip Cookie Doe. All of it made the smile stay on her face even as she walked into class and saw the new seating chart _and _a pop quiz.

"Shit."

* * *

Shikamaru isn't dumb, and he sure as hell isn't stupid, he beats anyone inteligence. Even Sasuke Uchiha and Neji Hyuga. He knows when something is up, and he isn't one to pass up gossip. So he wasn't really that surprised when he heard Temari and Suigetsu broke up, courtesy of Temari. He had eyes and could see it, and he knew that even if Temari wasn't popular everyone would still pass the word around. Along with why they broke up. He had heard a few stories, Suigetsu cheating on her, Temari's pregnat, the one that caught his attention. She likes another guy.

Which could be true considering that she walked into class with a big ole smile on her face, after just breaking up with her boyfriend. It faltered slighly as she noticed the new seating chart and pop quiz, but it quickly popped back up. When Ino waved to her. Something Shikamaru would never happen again. He could see Sakura or Tenten waving, but Ino? He watched as she talked and laughed _with _Ino at the chart paper.

He had heard rumors that the girls were talking, but thought better to believe them. But here, right infront of his eyes, they're proving him wrong. Shikamaru kept watching as they looked at the chart, a soft "shit" coming from Temari's mouth. He already knows why, he saw that she would be right by him, and even if he doesn't act like it, he's kinda nervouse for what will happen. As Kurenai-sensei comes, Ino mutters something low in Temari's ear, causing a very faint blush. Followed by a push to Ino.

He laid his head down on his desk, pretending to not care that he could hear her footfalls, and her hands scratching at her notebook. Even when the books dropped onto the floor, he didn't look. Shikamaru could picture her in his head, looking at her with those eyes, watching him, as he would her, never being this close to her since they all split up.

Kurenai-sensei started talking and Shika lifted his head up, seeing Temari with her mouth hanging open as if she wanted to say something, but stopped. Her mouth shut and she turned back towards the front, casting him a sideways glance before she fcoused on the lesson. Shikamaru wished she would have said something, anything, even "I hate you." He wanted to her hear voice again.

* * *

Kurenai ended class with a long night of homework, Shikamaru prayed the other teachers would have mercy on them, and not give them so much. He could imagine staying up all night to do it, even being smart, if the other teachers give them just as much. He would be losing alot of precious sleep time. He looked around the classroom and saw some people starting to work at it, but he knew the bell would ring soon and you would only be starting.

Kiba was like him and wasn't starting, but instead of being alone and sitting, waiting for the bell. He is talking to Ino. Shikamaru blinked twiced, and rubbed his eyes, making sure they weren't tricking him. He could see Kiba talking to Ino, and Ino ignoring him, but Ino talking back? Laughing and smiling? He could only wonder what's going on.

"Shikamaru?" His head did a three-sixty as he turned around to Temari looking at him, her lip being bitten. Casting her eyes down once before coming back up to meet his.

"Hm?"

"Do yo-." the bell rang before she could finish, her body lifting up out of its seat," I'm sorry." She said before her body caught up next to Ino's, a smile aimed at Temari's unseeable face.

I'm sorry? No, Temari, I'm sorry.

Shikamaru sighed and gathered his stuff up, following the rest of the stragglers out.

* * *

Sakura smiled slightly as she walked into sixth hour. Remembering at lunch how Ino and Hinata said they talked to Kiba and Naruto, both moving back towards them. Sure it would take time to be as close as they had been, but it was a start, they even came to sit by them as lunch for some time before they went to play football with some other guys. Naruto and Kiba themselves had seem like friends again, joking around like they had.

And now, she recieved a text from Tenten saying that she finally got the chance to talk to Neji. It took more than Kiba and Naruto, but she said they're going to meet up after school to hang out and catch up on stuff. Sakura figured Tenten pressure him into it, and was planning on apologizing like crazy. The only one's who haven't talked to their assigned guy are her and Temari. Who has actually talked to Shikamaru a little, but hasn't really talked to him yet about anything. Making Sakura, the last one.

But, how do you talk to a guy that left you for some slut, and doesn't even seem to care that it broke up their close friendship, and the gang? She pushed the heavy library doors open, stepping inside the cool air conditioning. Its one thing she's always liked about the library, while most teachers have theirs off, the library has its on all day.

She closed the door as silenty as she could, but it still made a clanging noise as it shut. Even she recieved a "look" from the librarian. Sakura smiled sheepishly as her, making her way towards the desks. Temari and her made plans to sit next to each other, but her usual desk or Temari's. Sakura wavered between the two, looking back and fourth at them both. She made the decision. Neither. A new start ment stating their own table together, not tables and desks that had once shown their seperation.

A soft clang like hers made her know Temari entered the library, right as the warning bell rang. Sakura could see all the students rushing to get to their their classes, some banging against another and not even noticing who they ran into, or if they got pushed into someone else. Temari seemed to miss her for a second, but a second glance and a surprised look she made her way over. Sitting right across from her.

"I thought we would be-"

"I figured we could use a new table, our own table."

"Phhh, that sounds so corny." Sakura shrugged but both of them smiled together, that glint in each other's eyes slowly coming back.

"So have you talked to-"

"Yeah, somewhat."

"He passed by my locker and I caught him. Saying that we should talk." Temari crossed her arms and put her head down, a few more bangs echoing in the library as the bell rang, followed by a few more door bangs.

"He passed your locker?"

"I don't know either. Maybe he had to meet someone?"

"Yeah you." Sakura saw Sasuke pass and give her a smirk, copying Temari's position as a blush spread across her face. Temari didn't miss it and cast a look to catch Sasuke walking away.

"And you, have yet to say one word to him."

"And what do I say? You broke my heart, I pissed you off?"

"Mmm. Its Sasuke. Just unbutton your shirt and spread you legs. You'll be forgiven."

"Hardy, har har." Sakura glared at her friend as Temari had a chesire grin on her face.

"You know him better than anyone Sakura. Just talk to him."

"Kinda hard when all he does is stare at my chest, and try to get in my pants."

"Skirt actually. But you gotta talk to him! Even with his pompous asshole personality, it hasn't been that much easier for any of us to talk to any of the guys." Sakura stayed silent, and thought about it. Temari was right, she started this, and she has to do anything like anyone else.

"Fine. I'll go." Sakura hesitated, but got up and gave one last look to Temari, seeing her smiling at her.

"You'll get him. Just relax, and good luck." Sakura gave a weary smile back, but continued towards where she knows he'll be.

* * *

Sasuke watched between books as she got up from her table that has both her _and _Temari. He had seen the weirdness all day, Kiba and Naruto joking around like they used to, Shikamaru and Temari talking in the hall, he had even heard rumors that Tenten and Neji have a date after school. He figured that makes him next. She disappeared behind another shelf, he has a plan. A wonderful, evil plan. He smirked at the thought. _She wait blossom just wait,_ he thought.

* * *

Sakura walked slowly towards his table, keeping her eyes down until she's only about ten feet from it. Looking up, no Sasuke? Her eyes scanning the area around, wondering if he was looking for a book. But no, she can't see him. She slowly made her way towards the table, looking at his black backpack, a open notebook with some notes, and a pen right next to it. But no Sasuke.

She ran her fingers across the notebook, slowly. Drawing back her hand as she realizes what she's doing.

He smirks as he watches her. Seeing how she stopped feet from the table, not even noticing until she looked up right then and there. She seemed shocked he wouldn't be there, looking around the shelves, too bad she can't see him. Sasuke watched as she ran her fingers across his notebook, drawing her hand back quickly. He made soundless footsteps as he began to creep out of his hiding spot.

She stays unaware as she simply stands by his desk, a thinking look on her face. He smirked even more at her naivness, she really should know better. His feet still stayed silent as antcipation rose, his body ready to make its move. He had no hesitation as he snaked his arm around her waist, pulling her back against him, a simple "ooff," coming out of her mouth.

"S-s-sasuke?" Her neck crained back to look up at him, his eyes showing amusement as his smirk showed it lower on his face.

"Who else?"

"I-I. Will you let me go!" He pulled her closer, and wrapped his other arm around her waist, bringing his head to rest on her shoulder, putting his mouth by her ear.

"No. At least not anytime soon."

"Sasuke?"

"I like it when you're mad." He whispered in her ear, blowing on it slightly. She couldn't help the blush take over her face.

"S-s-s-as-" He pulled her closer and put kisses on her cheek, making his way to her lips where he cut her off.

He gave her no air as he kept his mouth on hers, forcing it open with his tongue, a soft moan echoing into his mouth. One hand beginning to reach up towards her buttons on her blouse, undoing them as he let her breathe and moved his mouth to her neck. Leaving dark hickeys, and planning to keep them there for while.

"Sasuke."

"Shhh." Ssasuke whispered in her ear. Ready to give her what she wants. Unknowing to her and everyone else, he no long has a girlfriend.

* * *

"So how'd it go?"Temari asked as Sakura emerged from the bookcases. A slight sway to her walk.

"Uhm, well." Sasuke came out behind her, wrapping his arm around her waist. Temari didn't need to be told. She smiled at her friend. She'd have to give him the talk about breaking Sakura's heart again.

"Guess that leaves me." Temari sighed as she thought of what she'd say to Shika later. Sasuke and Sakura sat down across from her, and she could only smile at how Sasuke kept his eyes on her. Too bad they didn't get together earlier, they could have saved the big mess. But, Temari and no one else would ever blame them for the break up, it was all really

_her._

"I wish you luck."

"I'll give you the same advice you gave Sakura. Just let him in your pants." Sasuke smirked at her, watching as she glared right back at him, Sakrua just smiling at the scene.

"Fuck you Uchiha."

"Got Sakura to do that." He leaned back smirking, arms above his head, watching as Sakura blushed darker than Karin's hair and Temari had the look that she had rather not known that.

* * *

I watched as Shikamaru kissed Temari on the cheek, her body leaning against his. I or anyone else couldn't have been happier when she called and said that he had asked her out. A week after they had made up like the rest of us. No longer a person of one, but all ten of us back together again. I could see Tenten smiling at them two as Neji walked over with his and her lunches.

It seemed so easy, like we had never been enemies and turned on each other. Sometimes, I feel like it was my fault, but they all remind me it wasn't mine. It was _hers. Her_ who is no longer Sasuke's, not anyone's, another girl in the school. But, supposedly has been seen with Suigetsu. I watched as it all seemed to be perfect, Temari and Shika, Ino and Kiba, Naruto and Hinata, and Sasuke and of course, me.

Speaking of which were did he g-

"Boo!" I screamed as I was pulled back, landing on a hard chest. I couldn't see anyone else, but I figured they were only smiling at us. Thinking its about time we started going out.

"Sasuke!" I turned over and laid down on his stomach, smiling as he played with my hair.

"I love you, you know."

"And I love you more." I planted a kiss on his lips to prove it. I don't think I or anyone else could be happier.

We may not be able to tell you how we ended up the best friend group of ten, and we can tell you how we all split, and most of all, we can tell you that even threw all that, we ended up back together as we should be somehow.

* * *

**I finished it! Sorry if it's not how you wanted it to end, and I kinda skipped some stuff, but I wanted to finish it. That way I basically only have Clash of Histories to work on, and Halloween in a Graveyard, hopefully one chapter before Halloween and one on. Please review! It is the end of the story.**

**~Chao.**

**P.S Vote, sub, fave, and all that!**


End file.
